Warn the Falling
by Unbearablesilence
Summary: Quinn is starting her senior year in a boarding school where she meets Santana. From her point of view, she'll capture all the moments Santana and Brittany have together with her eyes and her camera. At the same time, she'll fall in love with someone as well. Her mom warned her before she passed that everything that falls must break. We're left to wonder if she'll warn anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** New story for a new year! I'm so excited for everyone to read it, omg. Anyway, of course, it's in Quinn's POV and my first Faberry and Brittana mix! :D I hope it turns out well. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me or drop a review! Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

It's my senior year. My dad is sending me to boarding school. It's mid-august, what school starts in mid-August? I can't really blame my dad, but my step mom. She's never liked me, she's always wanted to get rid of me. She hates everything I do and teases me about my camera. I have it with me all the time; day and night, so she calls it my pacifier. All she ever tells my father is that I'm never going to go anywhere in life with it. My biological mom died almost two years ago from a heart attack. I miss her. Everyday that passes by, I slowly start forgetting the sound of her voice and the color in her eyes. I could tell you so much about her, but to say the least, she just wanted me to be happy.

_But remember_ _that everything that falls, must break._

Her voice barely reaches my ears and the smell of her perfume is diffused before me. My happiness was everything to her, but now, I miss her too much to move on with my life. She would never send me to boarding school.

We pull up at the school and see the sign: McKinley. It's a tall, wide building, followed by much smaller ones. From where I stand, I can see a lake, a soccer field and a path that leads into the woods. The uniform includes an ugly red suit-coat type thing, a white button up shirt and a red plaid skirt with white leggings. Oh, and I forgot that ugly red, white, and gray tie. When I look over to my dad he smiles as he tightens the grip on my luggage. When we enter, a lady named Mrs. George welcomes me. She's the Principal and a woman named Ms. McDaniel is the dean. She informs me about the school rules, how to properly where the uniform, and how long each semester is. It's only been about a week since they started, so I'm not that behind.

"Say your last goodbye to your father, Quinn." Ms. McDaniel grabs my bags as I turn to my father.

"Bye." I say coldly and watch the frown in his face appear again, like it did when my mother left. I don't care, though. It doesn't hurt me. Both Ms. McDaniel and I walk down the hall to my room. It's a nice place; really clean and nice looking. Kind of reminds me of the colleges in movies, except without the boys, alcohol and parties.

"This is your room sweetheart." I refocus on Ms. McDaniel as she opens the door to my room. "You'll be sharing with Santana. She's a kind girl."

I walk in with my luggage and see Santana reading a magazine. Her eyes lock with mine and I feel a pang of intimidation run down my spine. Soon enough, she smiles and gets up to help me with my things.

"Sup, new girl?" She asks and sets one of my suitcases on my bed. "Where are you from?"

"Northwestern part of Ohio."

"Well, don't be any trouble you two." Ms. McDaniel states, then smiles and shuts the door. I smile back at her and then my eyes meet with Santana's once again. They sparkle in the dim light and her lips shimmer from her lipgloss. Her wavy hair flows beautifully down her shoulders and makes a pathway to the unbuttoned shirt that shows her cleavage. She notices my stare and snaps her fingers twice before me.

"Hey! It's almost lunch so I'll show you around later. You must have the second turn, since I already have the first turn. That means you start your classes after lunch around 2:45. So get your uniform on. I'll wait or you." A smile comes across my face when she throws me my uniform and shows me the bathroom. When I finish, she braids my hair to the side and fixes my bangs.

"Cute. Now, c'mon! You don't want to be last in line." She links her arm with mine and drags me out to the cafeteria.

As planned, we're first in line. In the few minutes we stood to punch in our code, she showed me where all the different doors led and everything about everyone. The school sluts, nerds, freaks. In such a short amount of time, I know Santana and I will get along better than most people would expect. She's already starting to grow on me. Minutes pass, and the room is beginning to fill with people. Santana gets a table in the back while other girls fill the front half.

"You don't sit with anyone?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I do, but we're not really friends, we're just...we just...never mind."

She stuffs her face with what looks like peas and mashed potatoes. I drop the subject and let my eyes wander around, watching the girls go to and fro from table to table. My eyes land on a woman eating with much older women. Not a woman, but a young lady, in her early twenties. Her hair is chocolate brown along with her eyes and her skin is a perfect cream color. We lock eyes from across the cafeteria and I feel as if the world just paused for a second. Who is she? She's not a student because our uniforms are different and the areas we sit in are, too. She holds the stare, then breaks it when a servant brings a cup of coffee for her. I could feel her glance up at me as I look away, then slyly look back for a couple of moments.

"That's Ms. Berry. Pretty hot, huh?" Santana states, not expecting an answer, of course. "She just started teaching this year. Some guy over in Lima North wants her _V_ so bad, that he's not having sex until he graduates and turns eighteen. He thinks he's going to get her." She scoffs and gulps down her orange juice. I giggle and shake the butterflies in my stomach away.

After about twenty minutes, the bell rings, meaning its time or the second turn to attend class. I grab my things and head out with Santana so she can show me where to go. She points in the direction of the room and heads back to our dorm. I walk into the classroom and feel my insides turn as the head of brown, silky hair is facing me. Her name on my schedule reads: Ms. Berry. She turns to face me and smiles brightly.

"Hello, you must me Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: It does get sexual towards the end, so there's your warning. Hopefully everyone is liking it so far and please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks (:

* * *

She placed me in the second seat; first row. I like it because I can see outside the window. The blue sky, all the grass and trees; it relaxes me. But I hate it because I can see her face clearly. The other students can't because her computer is in front of her and it's one of those dinosaur kind. She's so short, you can barely see her head. When she speaks through the lecture, I have an excuse to look at her because, obviously, she's teaching. As soon as she assigns us something, it changes. I no longer have an excuse to look at her.

The bright side is that I've gotten the hang of this whole schedule already and I've only been here for a week. Santana has helped me a lot with my books and the snotty girls that bug me so much.

_Hey, new bee. How's your lunch?_

Santana had left to go get more apple juice and left me alone for a couple of minutes. Two girls surrounded me and in the blink of an eye, my face was planted in my potatoes. They walked away giggling along with the rest of the girls that saw. As soon as Santana came back, she knew who did it. She called them from across the cafeteria and they looked up. I guess she gave them a warning. The names she called out were foggy to my ears. Melanie and Parissa, I think. Santana eyed them so horribly that it even scared me, and then she helped me get cleaned up.

_They're always mean to the new girls. Don't worry. _

As I get ready for class, I decide that I'm going to skip lunch. My photos need to be watched as they dry or they'll turn a different color. I have several ones clipped to a rope like clothing. Santana doesn't like them very much. She says it's interesting, but boring and a waste of time. Yet, I see her take time to look at them for hours.

"You know there's a shed out by the lake where you could put all this crap." she says scornfully looks around in disgust.

"It's not crap, Santana. Besides, why can't I just use the closet? It's big enough."

"I have private stuff in there."

"Like what? Porn mags?" I chuckle as I put on my tie and fix my hair to the side. Her eyes look up from her history book and glance evilly in my direction.

"No. My family's stuff."

There's a pause.

"...Oh, sorry." I apologize and curse at myself when a frown begins to form on her face. It looks like she's going to say something, but I stop her in her tracks and assure her that she doesn't need to tell me until she wants to. She looked so vulnerable at that moment. Usually, her teeth clenched when she was upset, instead, her eyes saddened at the memory of her family. She loved them very much. It was obvious.

Finally, the bell rings and I grab my camera along with my backpack. Saved by the bell, thankfully. It was getting awkward and depressing for a minute in there. Since I have about ten minutes before class, I head for the library. Most people don't know how much I love reading. My mother did, though. She'd take me to the book store almost every Saturday when she was off from work. It was our thing.

When I enter the classroom, Ms. Berry locks her gaze with mine, but I shake it off almost immediately. To get to my seat, I need to walk passed her. When I do, my nerves kick in and several of my things fall to the floor.

"Crap!" I say under my breath and she giggles while helping me gather them all. She hands me some books and my eyes meet hers once again. There's an increase in temperature and a lump in my throat. A small smile comes to her lips while a shiver comes down my spine. I return her gesture and quickly head to my seat. That's something I never want to experience again.

I come back from class, shower, then lie in bed. I don't want to come to terms with the fact that I'm attracted to Ms. Berry, but I can't keep denying it. It makes it worse. Moments after, a pang of emptiness hits me: my camera is missing. The beat in my heart accelerates while I panic, sprinting to-and-fro. I don't remember where I put it. I checked the library, everywhere in my room and no luck.

It's almost most twelve midnight. Sleep is the last thing I want at this moment. A massive part of me is missing. My mother bought me that camera with the money that she sweat and bled for. Suddenly, the door slowly shuts and locks as silently and possible. Heavy breathing fills my ears and the sound of a belt buckle unbuckling makes my eyes flutter closed. Then, I listen. Low moaning and kissing is followed the bed spring's rusty metal.

"Ready?" I hear, and I can assure you that it's not Santana. For moments, there is silence, and then I hear a deep sigh expel for someone's lungs. _That _was for sure Santana.

"Don't stop." She whispers heavily and my eyes open wider than I've ever had them. As she reaches her climax, she moans into a pillow and the dresser beside her rumbles while she holds onto it for balance.

And it's silent again. A quiet _fuck_ is whispered by Santana's partner as more kissing is taking place.

"You have to go." Santana tells her and she begins to dress. The girl's belt is in tune with her footsteps as she walks out. My heart is pumping faster than I've ever felt. I'm in complete shock. I wasn't expecting this, nor prepared for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana has been bringing back girls at least twice every week. I've only been here for a month, but hopefully this hasn't been occurring for very long. I don't know who it is, I don't know if they're different every time, but I have to inform her about how to protect herself. As she files her nails on her bed, I try my best to filter out the proper way to tell her what's been happening and what noises I'm hearing at night.

"Santana, can I tell you something?"

She nods.

"You're not the only one who's not getting sleep..."

She looks up at me confused, but then figures out what I'm saying. Her eyes widen slightly as she looks back down at her fingers. She has a dark complexion, but I still manage to see her cheeks flush a pinkish color.

"Sorry. I just need something to take my mind off things. Sleeping has always been a problem for me."

"Why?"

She puts the small brush back into the nail polish and blows softly on her nails. "Well," she begins and begins waving her hands back and forth to dry the paint. "I came here sophomore year. After my parents and my brother died in a car accident, I lost myself in so many things. My aunt took me in; I got a hold of drugs, I didn't come home most days and my grades were crap, so she sent me here. In this place, there is no drug except lust. That's what keeps me on my high all the time because I don't have anything else."

"How long has this been going on? Are you being safe with all these girls?"

"Well, not that long. Plus, I am safe, so no worries."

"Well, don't you think a girlfriend is safer than different girls every other week?"

She bites her lip and lets out a soft sigh from her nose. "There's nothing to love about me, Quinn."

Her voice is weak. As she gets up from her bed and walks to the bathroom, she's on the verge of tears. In her eyes, you could see that she was serious. She's been pretty gloomy ever since she checked her mail on her birthday. She doesn't have parents or family members, so she never gets anything like the other girls. They get cards or visits, while she sits back and witnesses something that might never happen to her. Santana is the strongest person I know, behind my mother, of course.

After several minutes, Mrs. George calls for both Santana and I from behind our door, then knocks and opens it. A blonde girl walks in. Immediately, I look up. Her eyes are ocean blue and she's very tall, but seems sweet.

"Quinn, this is Brittany Pierce your new roommate. She's Ms. McDaniel's daughter, so be sure to treat her kindly."

Brittany smiles at me and I smile back. Finally, Santana comes out from the bathroom and notices her instantly. I bet anyone could tell she was memorized by the new girl. Her mouth stayed slightly open in awe and her eyes sparkled brightly with happiness. I welcome Brittany in and lead her to her bed with her luggage in hand.

"Where'd you come from?"

"New York. My dad lives by Times Square."

"Wait, if your Ms. McDaniel's daughter, why doesn't your mom have Pierce as her last name?"

"My parents divorced a while back."

"Oh, well, I'm Quinn." I introduce myself and hold out my hand for her to shake. "Don't be scared, I've only been her for a little over a month while the rest of the girls have been here since freshman year. I gotta get to class. Santana can show you around and maybe we could talk when I get back. Right, S?"

"Y-yeah sure." She replies, trying to focus on my question.

I giggle and grab my backpack. "See you later."

The bell rings. I'm late again. I start to run, but then realize no one is even out in the halls. When I finally make it to the classroom, it's empty. I see Ms. Berry tap the board erasers together to clear the chalk. My heavy breathing that was coming to an end is now commencing back up in such a short period of time. I've lost feeling in every part of my body; all I do is stand at the threshold of the entrance. Ms. Berry looks up and our eyes meet.

"Class was canceled." She begins and pulls her bangs behind her ears to grab a stack of papers. "I guess no one told you."

"I guess not."

"Well, you're welcome to stay." she assures me and smiles. Slowly, I walk in and set my things down on the desk in front of hers.

"By the way, I've been needing to give you something..." Her hands reach for her keys and she unlocks one of the cabinets in her desk. My camera is visible and she pulls it out. I smile so wide, I can barely feel my face or hear my own heart beat.

"Where'd you find it? I looked everywhere for it. Thank you so much."

"It slid under my desk when you dropped your books a while ago. I could never give it to you because you're always in such a rush to get out of my class." a giggle escapes her throat. My insides suddenly feel guilty because its true, I am in a rush. It gives me less time to make a fool of myself.

"I thought it was mine for a second, but then I saw your name on the strap..." she points to the area where my name is written in white cursive letters. My mother wrote it. I let out a soft chuckle and grip the camera tightly in my hands.

Moments pass by and we both stand before one another awkwardly, until I look around her room. She watches my every step and movement. My eyes stay glued to the photos framed on her wall.

"Those are from when I went to New York." she states and walks behind me slowly.

"I've always wanted to go to New York, but my dad would never let me." I continue looking at the photographs, one by one, as she continues to follow behind me. "There's so much to see there. Different cultures, backgrounds and architecture that can't be found anywhere else."

Finally, I stop and she stops beside me as well. My gaze is locked with her last picture, while her eyes can't be taken off of me. My nervousness increases and my hands become clammy. It's about time that I admit to myself the unbearable attraction I have towards her.

"You're really into that stuff, aren't you?" her voice is low and soft, yet it has a raspy tone to it that makes my spine tingle.

"They're my favorite things." I reply and let our eyes meet. A smile comes to her face and I think I can hear the thumping of our hearts simultaneously.

"Maybe I could take you out to the city sometime. They have a museum that's filled with all sorts of stuff."

"That'd be fun."

The brown in her eyes isn't like the many I've seen before. Everything about her is intoxicating and maybe I could capture everything she gives off, if she lets me. Our stare holds for what feels like hours, days, weeks. It's only been thirty seconds. She steps closer and I lean back against one of the desks. Her lips are just inches away and at any moment, I could just taste them.

"Hey, Quinn," I break away from her , dismissing the tension that was forming as each second passed. Santana is waiting with Brittany by the entrance. "I forgot to tell you that class was canceled for the second turn."

A small laugh from Brittany is followed by a much louder one from Santana. I roll my eyes.

"I kinda noticed." I reply with a giggle.

"C'mon, we need to show Brittany the lake."

I turn to look at Ms. Berry and dismiss myself. She smiles, a heartwarming smile, and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Goodbye, Quinn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sorry, I don't update much. I never have time -.- Anyway, here's another chapter, enjoy and have a nice day! (:

* * *

It's Saturday, almost 12 in the afternoon. On Saturdays, we get to do whatever we want. We don't have to show up for breakfast, lunch or dinner because the buffet is open for the parents who visit every other weekend. It's Halloween weekend, and of course, the girls want to leave with their parents to spend "quality time", but in reality, they're going home to get wasted and eat candy.

When I look over to Santana and Brittany, they're sleeping serenely next to each other. Quickly, I snap a photo of them and smile. Their form of love is just so different and unique from any other couple I've seen. Both of them have grown on me. I'm afraid I won't be able to handle seeing them with different people, if that time comes. Last night, I heard them. As I lay in bed, their sounds filled my ears. They weren't having sex because sex is just lust. It's purely sexual. They were making love.

It was around two in the morning. I heard them laughing and giggling as they wrestled each other playfully. The sound of their heavy breathing came to an end, but then their lips danced together and made music. I heard soft moans as hands roamed and light thumps on the floor as their clothing came off.

_Slowly, babe_... Brittany breathed out and a slur of curse words escaped her mouth as she reaches her climax. She moaned into the pillow, but I know the sound penetrated through the thins walls that separate the different dorms.

_You're so beautiful_. Santana whispered as her lips pecked the skin of Brittany's neck. Still, Brittany's breathing was heavy and I knew Santana was just staring fondly at the girl below her. Wait, Santana? Santana Lopez? The girl that brought back different girls, then kicked them out after they pleasured her?

Yes, that one. I find it strange because was never that nice to anyone. In all of the nights of pleasure, I've never heard her compliment anyone like she did with Brittany. Ever since Santana first laid eyes on her the day she entered the room, I've noticed a slight change in her demeanor. Not a bad kind, but good. She's finally happy. Deep down inside, I knew from the start that their friendship wasn't just friendly. It couldn't be. After her first week, she gradually started to adjust herself into her new life. At the same time, Santana and I began making room for another friendship.

"Santana," I nudge her to wake up, even though she and Brittany are naked underneath the covers. "I don't want to go to the cafeteria alone like a loser."

"Beat it, Fabray." she whispers angrily and covers her face with a pillow.

"San, don't be mean." Brittany says suddenly and I giggle under my breath. "I'll go with you, Quinn."

She gets up from bed and, immediately, my mouth drops.

"Britt, you're naked." Santana informs her while throwing a pillow my way to distract me. I laugh hysterically as she shrugs and continues to walk to the bathroom with pride.

Soon enough, we head down to the cafeteria. Since the buffet is out, we grab as much food as our plates can hold. Of course, Brittany takes some for Santana.

"So," I begin and smirk at her while licking the syrup off my fingers. "I'm assuming last night was fun..."

Her eyes lock with mine and they look so angry and serious, but then a small smile comes along. Good thing because I was going to start running like a coward. Santana would definitely kick my ass if she ever found out I made Brittany mad.

"It was." she says and I see that sparkle in her eye as if she were looking at her. "I like her a lot..."

"And you guys are girlfriends...?"

The smile she had quickly fades away into a frown. At that moment, I regret ever asking her anything. "No, we can't be."

"Why?"

"You know how people are, Quinn. If rumors start and my mom finds out, I won't see her ever again...and I need her. I really do."

I shake my head understandingly. You can see it in her eyes and in her voice when she talks about her that she is falling hard. They both are and it's a beautiful thing to witness.

/

I haven't seen Brittany or Santana since the afternoon. It's almost 11pm and they're not in the dorm yet. My eyes wander in search of something that might give me a clue as to where they are. The window is open and the curtains are pulled apart. When I look into the night, I spot the lighthouse by the lake illuminating the area. From afar, I spot Santana taking off her top and jumping in. Then shortly after, I see Brittany. For moments, I try to pretend that my eyes are deceiving me. That I'm fantasizing things that I shouldn't be, but it was no fantasy. It was reality. As they swam to meet each other, I noticed the sparkle in their eyes and the word love planted in their lips. Santana's arms rest on Brittany's shoulders as they kick to keep themselves above the water. Their bodies shimmer while they press their foreheads against one another's. Even from where I am, I can see their breathing gets heavy when they're around each other and it's not because of the cold water. That's only the beginning. Someone should warn them that everything that falls must break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Omg did you guys listen to the song "Make No Mistake (She's Mine)" ? My Brittana feels. (': Anyway, here have another chapter! Have a nice day!

* * *

It's Thanksgiving. All the girls from around our floor are getting picked up by parents and family members. I'm not. Same with Santana. Brittany's grandparents are here, though. It's been almost three months since they've last seen each other. She's going to eat downstairs with them and her mom. She's lucky, her mom really loves her, but what sucks is that she's constantly bagging on her about some guy. Brittany just dismisses the subject. She never likes to talk about it.

As I walk from the library to my dorm, I see Ms. Berry struggling with her bag as she tries to lock her room door. All the things in her purse tumble to the floor and she sighs wearily. Quickly, but calmly, I rush to her side and pick up her belongings.

"Oh, hello, Quinn." she greets me and bends down to pick up some of her stuff as well.

"Hi, Ms. Berry."

"I didn't think you'd be here...and call me Rachel. I feel so old when I get called Ms. Berry."

I giggle while she places all the accessories back inside her purse. "Thanks by the way. I get really clumsy sometimes." she blushes and bites her lip to hide her shy smile. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

I shrug. "Unlike the rest of the girls, my dad doesn't visit because my step mom hates me. I was thinking of watching movies with Santana or something."

"I'm not doing anything either. You want to go into the city? They have some exhibits that would be cool to check out. Then, we could grab some dinner. Santana can come, too."

She looks at me hopefully with her bright brown eyes that look like a pool of chocolate. They're mesmerizing, I could almost drown in them. Refocusing; I swallow hard and nod repeatedly. "Y-yeah. I'll go get ready."

She smiles and heads to her dorm, then I race to mine. Santana is taking a nap, so I wake her up and tell her to get ready.

"So, what's going on here, Quinn?" Santana asks curiously, but mockingly at the same time.

"What are you talking about?"

"With Ms. Berry," she glides some lip gloss on her lip and presses them together. "sounds to me like she wants your-"

"Santana, shut up."

She laughs and fixes her hair to the side. I grab my bag and gently slide in my camera. While looking at myself in the mirror, I can feel my insides flip nonstop. I'm starting to perspire with the warmth of the room, so we quickly begin to head out. As we exit our dorm, Brittany is barely entering. Her eyes lock with Santana's and even I could feel the intense attraction they have for each other.

"You look nice..." she compliments Santana and blushes. "Where are you going?"

"Um-uh, with Quinn to dinner with her parents..."

"Oh, well, my mom and grandparents want to have dinner with me. They said you can come, too. Well, I begged them to let you, but same thing."

Santana looks over to me with wide eyes and I smirk while raising my eye brows her way. Slowly, we all walk back inside the dorm. Santana welcomes me on her bed and I sit down along with her.

"I just have to shower and we can go, okay?" Brittany states happily, then prances to the bathroom. Santana nods. Her gaze is glued to Brittany; memorizing every aspect of her body like a book. I look over to Brittany, and then and Santana with a smirk. As soon as Brittany goes into the bathroom, a small smile comes to her lips.

"Do you want her in your bed again, don't you?" I ask playfully.

She scoffs and throws a pillow at me, while shaking her head, denying the statement. "She's different..."

Her eyes fill with love and I smile. Like I said before, she's not who she was before she met Brittany. I heard her bring in girl after girl until she got tired of them and stopped one day. I don't know why, but she just...stopped. Then, I realized it all stopped after Brittany's arrival. Who knew one person could change so many things.

When I walk towards the stairs, on my way to Ms. Berry–I mean Rachel's room, I hear the doors to the elevator ding and heels tap against the carpet. I look up and see her.

"Hey," she begins with her arms crossed to keep warm. "my car broke down because of the cold whether. You want to just go back to my dorm? I'll order Chinese."

I nod with a small smile. "Sure."

She holds out her hand for me and I take it without hesitation. A pang of electricity passes through every nerve in my body. My eyes watch her move swiftly as I stay behind with our hands still tied together.

She welcomes me into her room, that's more like her own apartment. There's a kitchen, small living room and her own room. I can't help but notice all the photographs she's taken. Some are vintage, some are black and white. They're all different and try all capture different moods in their own way.

Finally, the food is brought up and we begin eating. She's sitting before me on a table for two. From time to time, she glances at me and smiles joyfully. I don't want to ask why she's smiling because I'm afraid there is something on my face. Yet, it would probably be a good idea to know.

"So," I try to commence a conversation, but don't really know how to keep it going. "Um, you don't have a family?"

"I do." She replies and wipes her face. I mimic her. "Both my dads live in New York. I just graduated not too long ago. They let me start teaching early because my GPA was higher than it needed to be."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one...and you're, let me guess, seventeen?"

I nod and she puts down her fork slowly. Her eyes burry holes into my body because they don't meet mine. I don't want them to. I can't stand her looking at me with such intensity.

"I could get in a lot trouble if I'm seen with you." she whispers and gets up to place her trash in the trash bin and her cup in the sink. I do the same and stand behind her. Suddenly, she turns around and our faces are inches apart.

"You don't seem to mind." I whisper into the empty space before us and she looks down at my lips, then into my eyes. For moments, the earth is still and we're the only ones in movement. Like I knew she would, she pulls away and leans against the kitchen counter. Her hands hold tightly onto the edges until her knuckles turn pale white. She doesn't dare to touch me, but she can't deny that she wants me.

Without making eye contact, she goes around me and begins to clean off the table. "If anything, I'll just go back with my dads. They'll take me in no matter what."

I nod and and sit down on the couch. It's hard be around her. My eyes always seem to capture everything she does and I can never look away. And right now, I'm sure she can feel my eyes boring into her. Suddenly, she stops her movements and looks over to me. I swallow hard and watch her body slowly come towards me. She straddles my hips and looks into my eyes. Her fingers run through my hair and pull it behind my ear.

"You always look so bored when you're with me..." she confesses in a whisper. My heart thumps as my hands slide up her thighs.

"I'm actually better when I'm around you."

We smile simultaneously and she takes it as a sign to lean in. Our lips are inches apart and I've lost feeling in my chest. Her breathing is heavy. I can hear her heart pumping for air and with each beat, she leans in closer. For a short moment, she looks into my eyes and says, "Kiss me..."


	6. Chapter 6

_She giggles and licks her lips. We smile simultaneously and she takes it as a sign to lean in. Our lips are inches apart and I've lost feeling in my chest. Her breathing is heavy against my skin. I can hear her heart pumping for air and with each beat, she leans in closer. For a short moment, she looks into my eyes and says, "Kiss me..."_

"I can't." I reply softly as her lips move farther and farther away, then, I shake my head repeatedly. Nervously, I grab my things and head out back to my dorm. I can't? Why?!

Because as much as I want her, I don't want her leaving. Her voice, her touch, her presence has already grown on me. She's a teacher, I'm a student. She's twenty one, I'm seventeen. When I'm with her, everything feels right, so why do people think it's so wrong?

The next morning, I wake up to the shower faucet's squeaky sound. It must be Santana. It's around 10 am. There are still a couple more days until Thanksgiving vacation is over. I can barely handle being in this room anymore, and my head can't stop replaying what happen last night. Santana comes out of the shower and I sit up in my bed. Her eyes meet mine and she raises her eye brows.

"I know what you need." she states and grabs her small bag. "Get ready."

I finish what I needed to do and follow her as she climbs out the window in our room. We carefully, but quickly, skip to the edge of the roof and face the dirt road that leads to the city. She smiles and we both sit down. Then, I see her grab something for her purse: it's a cigarette.

"You made me get ready to freaking smoke."

"It's not that bad, Quinn. Try it."

She lights it and softly sucks on one end, then passes it to me. I do the same and let the smoke escape my mouth. Doing this can be added to the most horrible things I've ever tried. I'm not into that kind of stuff. As I pass it back to her, she laughs at my disgusted face and nudges me playfully.

"So, how was last night?" she asks while letting out smoke from her mouth.

"Fine..." I reply and look into the distance that leads to the city.

She licks her lips and suddenly rubs the cigarette against the side of the building to let it go out. Her eyes are watching me: my body language and how I react to her questions. It's making me nervous. "You like her, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Ms. Berry. You like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, Quinn. I'm not blind... I can see it. You're thinking about her right now, aren't you?"

There's silence. I sigh and shake my head slowly, denying what she's saying because at the same time, I wish what she told me was a false statement that could be argued. We both know we can't argue with the truth. Her eyes bore into skin body as deep as possible just to catch a glimpse of insecurity. Finally, half a smile comes to her face and she kisses my head lightly; in a friendly way, while muttering something I wasn't able to hear. Before I could even say anything, she's out sight. I'm left alone with my thoughts and the unbearable urge of wanting something I know I can't have.

Hours later, I begin to look for Rachel and finally find her in her classroom. She's filing some papers into the cabinet beside her. I step in and she notices, but continues to do what she's doing.

"Hey..." I greet her and she turns around in her chair. The tension in the room increases and I know that she doesn't want to see me.

"Did you forget something again?"

I sigh and cross my arms to my chest while stopping in my path. "Rachel, don't be like that."

She ignores me. I roll my eyes, then walk over to the door and close it. She looks up from her stack of papers and runs her hands through her hair. Frustration fills her body; even I can feel it. I stand a couple of feet before her and cross my arms to my chest once again. Her eyes say that she wants me, but still, she doesn't dare to touch me.

"What do you want?" She asks in a whisper and throws her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go out tonight."

"What?"

"Come with me to the lake. There's a shed around there no one uses. We could hangout there."

She sighs deeply, but then smiles when my eyes lock with hers. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up."

She nods and sets her things down on her desk once again. Slowly, she steps closer to me. The only sound that fills my ears is the pattern of her heels clicking with the floor. Finally, she stands before my body, tugging on my jacket. I feel her warmth as she runs her hands down my button up shirt, but they roam around my body. Her fingers trace the curves of my breasts and the structure of my collar bone. My eyes follow every movement she makes. Our eyes meet intensely, then she smiles while twisting a strand of my hair with her finger. Her arms wrap around my waist from the inside of my jacket as her head rests serenely on my chest. I kiss her head gently and let my lungs exhale. My heart beat is slowly picking up speed; I can hear it when she hugs me tighter. As we hold each other, I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. What she's feeling.

Maybe someone should warn her that everything that falls, must break. I know already, yet I continue to fall.

/

It's almost 11pm, and the people that stayed for Thanksgiving break should be asleep by now. Luckily, almost half the floor is gone. Quickly and as silently as possible, I break into Rachel's dorm. She sees me and jumps back in fright because I have my hood on, but then I take it off so she sees my face. A smile comes across her face and she pulls me closer to her to feel my warmth. I hug her tightly, but then something grabs my attention. A bouquet of roses Lie on the kitchen counter.

"What is this?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Some boy from Lima North keeps sending me all these things because he thinks I'm "beautiful". It's weird because I've never even talked to him. And I hate roses! Lilies are my favorite."

A giggle escapes my throat. I read the small card tucked in the bouquet: _Have a nice_ _Thanksgiving, beautiful. Love, Finn._

A loud chuckle comes from my mouth and Rachel nudges me, but I just pull her into me as the small card slowly flies into the trash bin beside us. Her forhead presses against mine, then I kiss it lightly. Before the night passes, I tell her we have to leave. We walk out of her dorm into the dark halls and go through the fire exits since the elevators will be heard by the floor director. The path to the lake is pitch black, but our eyes adjust to the night. We run across the field to the shed as fast as possible and stop in front of the door. I take a hold of her hand and lead her inside. The small room is lit by a red bulb because it keeps my pictures in tact. She walks into the shed astonished and mesmerized by all the photos I have. A couple of Brittany and Santana, then several from different places she doesn't seem to know about.

"These are amazing." she says in a low tone and my smile only widens. I thank her, then grab her hand once more. The light from the lighthouse isn't on anymore, so I lead her a couple of feet into the woods to see the moon. She looks up at it with a bright smile that outshines the moon's. Hell, she outshines everything.

While she prances everywhere among all the rocks and logs, I snap a couple of photos. Her smile and her sparkling eyes just bring out the best in any scenario she's in and I love that about her. As we stand under the moon she begins counting the stars. The beating of her heart mimics the movement of her chest.

"Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty five..." she exhales wearily and closes her eyes to feel the cool breeze of the night. I snap a picture of her, quickly, so she won't know. She's so beautiful, I could just sit next to her and do nothing all day if that's what she wants, because that's probably all that I need. For moments she stares at me, then turns away. I have a feeling she noticed me analyzing her, but I don't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. I'm taking the time to cherish the features that many people didn't take the time to. She's so humble, genuine and beautiful. Not just externally, but internally as well. When I talk to her, she listens; she learns. In this world, there aren't many people who genuinely want to hear about your interests, but she does, and she memorizes everything I have to say.

Seconds later, she shivers and her teeth chatter. I take off one of my coats and place it on her shoulders. She whispers a 'thank you' and licks her cool lips.

We walk under a small tree and sit down. I wrap one arm around her as she slips her arms into my jacket for warmth. No one can see us from where we are, so, for now, there are no worries upon us. Seconds pass by, then she begins to move positions. One leg swings over my body and before I knew it, she was straddling my hips.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asks with a raspy tone in her voice. My mouth opens to speak, but no words seem to be coming out. I shrug. Her eyebrows begin to furrow angrily in response to my answer. Then, she sighs deeply and begins to push herself up, but I pull her back down. Our eyes meet. I can barely see the brown in her eyes, but with the sparkle that's shining, I know immediately what she's feeling. Slowly, I lean in and so does she. Yes, this is wrong, but I can't help that it feels right. My warm breath trails out of my nose along with hers with the beat of my heart following shortly after. Our lips touch, I could feel the coolness in her lips, but then the warmth in her tongue. She tastes like berries. Not surprising, right? Languidly, we come to an end. Her forehead presses against mine, with our eyes closed. It's not normal to breathe this hard, but she takes my breath away without even trying. A shy smile comes to her lips and, again, she fixes her position beside me. My arm wraps around her and my chin rests on her head as I hug her tightly. With my eyes closed, I absorb all the heat I feel her body give off. When I exhale, I see the vapor of my warm breath trail off into the night once more and, for the first time in a long time, I'm happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter break just ended and now we're back to the whole school agenda that Santana and I have been dreading. She hates it because she has the first turn, but it's easy on me since I have the second. As of right now, I'm sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring while several other students struggle to make it on time. I look up and my eyes lock with Rachel's. She smiles and fixes her skirt as she sits before her computer. For moments, I take in her beauty. Her lips are the perfect shade of pink along with her cheeks. Don't ask me about her eyes. I could go on forever just talking about them. Finally, the bell for class rings. She takes out the sheet for today's lesson and hands it to the first person in each row. Her eyes lock with mine as she pretends to count the people in each column, but we both know she has it memorized. I can't stop staring at her. I hadn't seen her all break because she went to see her dads in New York. There aren't enough words to describe how much I missed her.

Class went by fast; by the time I was done with my homework, it was time to leave. Slowly, but surely, I gather all my things and follow behind the rest of the class.

"Quinn," she calls for me, like I knew she would, as the rest of the students exit and the door closes slowly behind them. A smirk plants upon her lips and she wiggles her finger for me to get closer. She sits on her desk steadily, just waiting for me, with her legs crossed and her arms grabbing onto the edge. With each gradual step I take, I can see it in her eyes that she needs my warmth pressed up against her body. I walk up and stand before her. She pulls me in by both openings of my jacket, then rests her arms over my shoulders. Our eyes gaze into each others deeply, but gently; memorizing each facial feature on our skin. A soft smile comes across her lips as my hands slide up her thighs. I lean in, and we kiss. She breathes in while our lips collide, as if she's been wanting this for eternity. I would know, the feeling ached in my chest ever since she left. We separate and smile simultaneously.

"Come over tonight." she suggests and glides her hands down my arms to intertwine them with mine.

"I have homework." I lie, playfully, and step back.

"Oh, yeah right." she argues. "I saw you finish it in class."

"You watch me?" I ask in a giggle.

For moments she bites her lip and waits. "...You're too beautiful for me not to." she whispers and pulls my bangs back. Her eyes are soft and sincere. With every touch, my heart practically implodes down my stomach. It's the best feeling.

"I'll be there at nine."

She nods and sends me off.

/

It's past nine. I knock and wait for Rachel to open her door. She answers and pulls me inside, frantically.

"I don't want anyone to see you." she states and tightens her grip on my hand as I stand before her. A smile comes over her face and I sigh deeply while taking in her beauty. The living room is dim; only the light of the moon shines and makes the furniture shadows visible. She leads me to her room full of light and my eyes widen when I see what she's wearing. Her night wear consists of shorts and a v-neck. The TV powers on. I sit down on one side of her bed as she goes to the other where she was grading a stack of papers. One by one she check marks and reviews every paper. As much as I try not to stare for too long, I can't help it. The smoothness in her thighs makes it tempting to just run my hand up them. Her hair is damp and smells of lavender. I want to kiss every mountainous curve that she has and slowly travel down each one; filling myself with knowledge as to what makes her body shake.

She calls for me, but I'm too lost trying to figure her out.

"Quinn!" She says abruptly and snaps her fingers to grab my attention. I look into her eyes and she smiles while kneeling before me. Slowly, she moves closer and takes my bangs in between her fingers. They push back the loose strands of hair behind my ear and I smile softly at her with drowsy eyes because I'm high off her love.

"You okay?" She asks in a whisper so close to my face that I can feel her warm breath with my lips. Just a little closer and I can taste the berry flavor that lies upon hers.

"I'm fine." I reply huskily while sliding my hands up her thighs. Slowly, but not too sensually. Yet, at the same time, with purpose. All I want to do is feel her. Touch her. If this leads to something else, I'm fine with it. She's like the universe. I want to explore her; all of her. Take photographs with my eyes, cherish each mountain and valley with my lips, and finally, climb over the boulders that lead to her heart.

As my hands rest on her waist, hers cup my face. She smiles and scans every crevice on my skin; as if it were the first time she's ever looked at me. Tears swell up in her eyes, but she smiles, that's when I know she's happy. Her lips gently touch mine, then press deeper and get much heavier. The folders and papers she was grading fall to the floor. Suddenly, we stop. I realize I'm lying beneath her as she straddles my hips. Both our chests rise and descend simultaneously, like they were meant to be. With her eyes wandering along with her hands, I can't help but want her more. She tugs on the bottom of my shirt, but then stops.

"Is this okay?" she asks so weakly that insides can barely function.

I nod. "But I won't know what I'm doing."

She smiles softly and presses her forehead against mine while running her hand slowly down my waist. "You don't have to."


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up; my eyes sting and my head thumps from lack of sleep. When I realize who's next to me, I smile. Rachel. Her bare skin shimmers with the moonlight and her wavy, yet curly, hair neatly spreads over her pillow. I kiss her gently, so she won't awake, but just enough so she can feel me. Slowly, her eyes flutter open. My stomach twists unexpectedly as she turns her head to face me with a soft smile.

"What time is it?" She asks softly.

"Almost five." I reply. "I have to leave."

She groans while I get up and slip on my clothes. Her hand gently glides down my forearm and I turn face her. My gosh, she is so beautiful. Her skin looks so soft in the dim light and her hair seems as if she just ran a comb through it.

"Quinn," she whispers my name tenderly. "are we okay? I mean, I want us to be okay after last night."

Her eyes look so worried and hopeless, but then I smile and she sighs as if the world has been released from her back. My hand cups her cheek softly as she looks deeply into my eyes, then I kiss her forehead. "I'll see you later."

She nods and I, as quietly as I can, exit the dorm. Since its almost 5 am, the moon is still out, along with the stars, but they should be disappearing soon. Oh how much I wished to stay with her until the sun came up. It'd mean so much to just stay with her and embrace her body into mine. I hate being discrete. I shouldn't have to hide who I love. When I arrive back to my dorm, the window is open. Santana and Brittany aren't in bed, so that must mean one thing. I walk over and rub my eyes to see what's outside. Blonde hair stands out more than anything under the moonlight. Then, my eyes finally form the position of their bodies so close to one another. At first, I had no idea what I was looking at. Lovers or friends? It's always been confusing for them. I would know, they argue like a married couple, defend one another like siblings, yet label themselves as 'friends'. Maybe they're _just_ friends, but then I realized that it didn't matter whether they were friends or not. With each moment that they spend together, it's obvious that they're drowning in love.

I can see them standing on the rooftop of the next building. Santana has her arms around Brittany's neck as hers pull her body into her intimately. Passionately. Lustfully. With so much need that you can see it in their eyes and hear it in their breathing. Santana's hands cup Brittany's cheeks and travel down her neck as passion increases with the speed of the cool breeze. They shiver and Santana's head leans into Brittany's chest to find warmth. Both sway slowly, back and forth, to the rhythm of their beating hearts because they love the melody it plays. I grab my camera and capture the essence of something beautiful. Something people die looking for. Love.

/

2:37 pm. Unfortunately, it's time for class. I skipped lunch because I thought I'd eat with Rachel later. With every second that passes by, I miss her. If I'm not with her, I'm thinking of her constantly. My heart wrenches when she smiles at me. No one has ever made me feel at his amount of intensity run down my spine. Constantly, I wonder how often this happens to a person. Is it once? Twice? I don't know, but i hope she's my last.

Further into class, I realize I haven't given any thought into the assignment she passed out earlier. Of course, she notices. Our eyes meet and she eyes me while shaking her head ever so slightly. I smile and look down at my paper. My face flushes red as I run my hand through my hair:

"Well, can anyone tell me the proper punctuation that should be used in sentence 21?"

The class stays silent and their faces look completely lost. Melanie raises her hand and then I do right after.

"Melanie."

"Don't you want to call on Quinn? Because, from what I heard, that's _all_ you were doing last night."

My pen slips out of my hand an falls to the floor along with my heart. I swallow hard, "Keep your fantasies to yourself, Melanie."

"You know what, Quinn-"

She pushes herself up from her desk and I do the same.

"That's enough. Both of you go to the dean's office."

I look at her, but she looks away, frightened and sort of embarrassed. My heart drops into an abyss that seems to be my stomach. And the pain begins. The heart ache begins. What I knew would happen, begins. Piece by piece, my heart shatters as I replay the look on her face when we locked eyes. Angrily, I gather my things and walk out. Melanie walks behind me, but I'm obviously not going to see the dean.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"Fuck off."

Still, I'm angry, but more calm, I walk into my dorm and see Santana helping Brittany with some homework. Blue eyes lock with mine, but I quickly look away. Brittany notices everything that's wrong with me and so does Santana. Keeping my feeling bottles up inside isn't an option for me.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Brittany asks and Santana looks up at me as well. I sigh deeply and sit on my bed while they walk towards me.

"Brittany, you've heard stuff already, haven't you?"

She has. I can see it in her eyes and the flinch she makes with her face just gives it away. "I have, but I really never talked to you about it till now. I'm okay with it. Plus, Ms. Berry is pretty hot."

"Hello, I'm still here!" Santana calls out and Brittany laughs while holding her hand tightly.

"It'll be fine." She assures me. "No one will know."

Still, I can't help but feel like my insides are slowly decomposing as we speak. For moments, they analyze me. I know what they're thinking; they want me to let it go, but I can't. I can't let her go.

"Yeah, Quinn. C'mon, we'll all stick it out." Santana throws me a smile and squeezes my shoulder sympathetically. I smile at them, just so they know they helped, but in reality; my entire life is falling apart and I can't stop it.

Different thoughts are running through my head. The only thing that will calm me is if I talk to her. I arrive to her classroom and, as usual, she's sitting at her desk checking and writing on papers. She's so focused on her work, she barely notices me.

"Rachel," I call for her from the threshold and she glances up at me.

"Can you come back later? I'm kind of busy."

I sigh, "_Rachel_," my teeth clench as I say her name. I close the door, race to her desk and put my hand over the stack of papers she's grading. Seconds pass, but she doesn't look up at me. She doesn't want to have this conversation; she wants to avoid it. I _can't. _I've only felt this pressure against my chest for a short period of time and i can barely handle it. And I don't even want to imagine what the future is going to bring. Her eyes finally meet mine and I can practically hear her heart sink. "there are rumors about us already, you know that. Everyone will find out eventually and it'll hurt us. It'll hurt you..."

I know I'm going to hurt; I know I'm going to break eventually, but things like that didn't matter to me when I first told myself I wanted her. I'd put aside anything I have just so I can have her. She puts down her pen down and takes off her reading glasses. "I know." She sighs wearily. The room fills with silence, and all I do is watch her as she looks down at the floor before her. Suddenly, my eyes fill with tears because the question I'm about to ask her will determine whether I'm wasting my time or not.

"It's not going to stop...Can you handle that?" My voice is weak and fragile, along with my heart, but nonetheless, I speak clearly with purpose. She bites her lip and looks into my eyes. They scream for my name and beg for me, but somehow, I sometimes feel unsure. Again, she breathes out and closes her eyes. She's thinking about her future. But if she chooses me, she no longer has one.

"If it means having you, then I can handle anything."

I could see the sadness in her face that her heart is trying to hide. She's very timid and cautious of opening up herself to people, but she knows I will never judge her.

"I can lose everything I have and _still_ want you. I don't ever want to lose you."

Her voice is a weak whisper, but I know that deep inside she's stronger than these rumors. The slow speed of my beating heart is now pumping at its maximum velocity. I sigh in relief and feel a tear stream down my face. A small smile spreads across her lips as she stands by my side. Her thumb gently glides off the droplet from my face as her arms wrap around my neck. Our foreheads press together and our eyes close. Her lips lean in along with mine. Each second feels like an eternity and each movement makes me feel numb. Both our lips touch and move on one another's electrifyingly, as if our souls connected and disconnected continuously. We separate and she looks deeply into my eyes. I'm falling hard for her and I know all the dangers, but I don't pay attention. Love blinds us. If someone were to ask me what it feels like when you first start falling, I wouldn't have a complete answer. It's unexplainable, really, how in such a short period of time one person can easily make your life or destroy it. Sometimes it's so simple, yet so hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I love all of you (: Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Bye, San. I'll see you later tonight." Brittany exits the room as Santana stands by the threshold with a longing stare. Blonde hair shines in the dim hallway light, then slowly begins to vanish with the steps she takes.

"Where is she going?" I ask while Santana shuts the door and sits on her bed, crossing her knees to her chest happily.

"She's going to meet with her mom."

"Again? They hung out two days ago."

"I know. Hopefully, she doesn't brain wash her."

I giggle. Everyday, she sees families come to visit. Siblings hug one another because one part of them has been away for so long. Santana doesn't have that, and neither do I, so we're the closet thing we have to a family. Despite all the bad, we still manage to have smiles on our faces. Today, especially today, it's going to be hard because parents of each female in this building are coming to visit: "Open house". For moments, I glance over at Santana and see a small smile is planted on her face. Still, even after Brittany's gone, the happiness in her heart is still making its way around her system. She loves her. You could see it in her face and all the creases that make up her smile. With every heavy breath she takes, she finds it harder to breath when she doesn't have Brittany.

She exhales, "I don't think I've ever fallen for anyone, but she's just so different from a lot of the girls I've met. She's nice and funny and the sweetest person ever. Her heart even has room for people who don't deserve her kindness, you know?"

There's a pause as she looks into the space before her, blissfully. "I don't think I deserve her. I may not be the hottest or the nicest, but she still chooses to stay with me..."

A wide smile comes across my face. I wrap one arm around Santana's neck and pull her in playfully. "You're so whipped!" I joke and she pushes me away with a giggle. "So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just watch a movie and wait for Brittany."

I nod and invite her to Rachel's dorm, but she refuses while gagging jokingly. We have an amazing friendship. A bond so strong, nothing could possible destroy it. She's like my sister; a sister I've always wanted, but never had.

/

I've been waiting in Rachel's dorm for over two hours. My head feels so numb and my body is drained. There's nothing to do in this place and I'm getting impatient. Suddenly, her door opens and I see her small body wiggle inside. She sets her purse down, along with some papers and smiles at me. I walk over and peck her lips, but she pulls me in for a deeper kiss. We separate and smile simultaneously.

"How was it?"

She shrugs and continues her path into her room to put on her nightwear. I grab my small bag and place it on the coffee table in the living room, then sit down. One by one, I take out the accessories for my camera.

"I met your father and step mother today." she says from a distance while pouring some orange juice in a cup.

I scoff. "Yeah right. They'd never come to some stupid school event."

"But they did." She states and sits beside me. I look blankly into the space before me, slightly shocked. "They seem very...business-like. They were on their phones the whole time I was talking."

"Yeah, well...that's all they care about."

There's silence. As I fix the lens on my camera, she watches every single move I make. My face heats up, solely because she knows how nervous she makes me when she does it. She adjusts her position so that she's comfortable and a little closer to me. Her tongue runs across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to speak, but hesitates for moments.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demand, but nicely enough not to scare her away.

"...I just wish I could meet them as your girlfriend."

My heart skips a beat. I swallow hard and avert my eyes to the carpet as the film of my camera falls slowly. Too slow. The room goes silent again and all I can hear is my heart pumping, along with her breathing.

"That's what this is about?" I ask weakly and reach for the film. She comes closer to me and grabs for my arm. When we lock eyes, I can see that her words weren't meant to hurt me. She'd never hurt me.

"They don't care about me, Rachel." I whisper and set my camera down. My throat goes dry when I think about my mother not being in my presence and my father completely forgetting about her. With every day and every minute I don't have her, I just want Rachel to be beside me. She brings me happiness that I haven't felt since she left. Life is that way, I assume. You lose someone, but gain someone back.

Rachel's head rests on my shoulder as she holds her hand in mine. My mind refocuses and my tired eyes open a little wider. I sigh and hold back the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"They don't care about you," she whispers and bores her brown eyes deep inside my brain. "but I do."

Immediately, my heart flutters and pumps uncontrollably in my rib cage. Her lips kiss my shoulder longingly and I smile to myself. Suddenly, I close my eyes and see my mother. Her smile and her eyes; how they shined so bright every time I saw her. I hear her laugh and know that's she's better now.

I pull out an album from my bag and open it gently, so the plastic sheets don't shatter. Rachel's small index finger runs over the first photo. Her eyes scan every inch while memorizing each shape. I admire her stare and how genuine she tends to be when it comes to my personal belongings.

"You look just like her." She whispers and tightens her grip on my hand. I do look just like her, except she has crystal blue eyes and a darker shade of blonde hair. We continue to look through it and I tell her stories. She listens, she engraves every single word I say into her memory. I know. The expression on her face gives it away.

She pulls a strand of my hair back and kisses my cheek. Even though my mother is gone and my father doesn't care for me, my heart still manages to recover with each day that I have Rachel next to me. I'm falling in love with her and even though I know love sometimes causes pain, I'll always put her first. Always.

"Quinn," she whispers and I look into her eyes. Her leg swings over my body and she's straddling my hips. Not in a sexual way, but still, very intimately. I set the album aside and my hands slide up her thighs. Her stare is soft, as well as mine. She exhales from her nose quietly as I anticipate what she wants to say.

"I love you..."

Her voice is so weak, yet very assuring. That's it. Those three words just rolled out of her mouth. I stare at her. Her eyes grow worried and I desperately want to say everything she makes me feel, but my mouth still stays silent. She's taken my breath away; I forgot how my lungs function.

"You don't have to say it back, or even feel the same way, but I just need you to know that..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** There's a song in this chapter. I didn't want to be that type of writer, but I had to put a song, it was so tempting. Lol. It's called Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse (Acoustic version). Yes, the original singer is a guy, but some songs sound better if a girl sings it and puts a little twist in it. Anyway, thanks for reading, it makes me feel nice.

* * *

It's Saturday. Rachel said she wants to take me out to the city later tonight, when everyone is asleep. I finish dressing up early, so lie in bed reading a book. Santana jumps up from bed with her blanket wrapped around her body as she stands before Brittany."Let's go to the lake tonight."

Her hands run through the blonde hair inches before her, but Brittany just scoots back on her bed.

"I-I don't really feel like doing anything. Plus, it's freezing. Let's just stay in tonight, okay?"

Santana nods and eyes her strangely, but quickly shakes it off. She knows, we both know, that Brittany would go out with her regardless of the temperature outside. Excuses are being made up and it doesn't take a long time to notice. Dismissing the subject, Santana hops into the shower while Brittany looks through her closet moments after.

She finally finishes in the bathroom and lets the vapor from the hot water flow out. She doesn't look happy, but still manages to keep a smile to her face. With her towel drying her head, she stops in the middle of the room rather than going to her side of the dorm. Brittany is applying eye shadow and lip gloss with the mirror up against the wall.

"I thought we were staying in tonight..." she comments and all Brittany does is shrug.

"I'm going out."

"With who?"

"...no one."

I can see her heart shatter into microscopic pieces in her rib cage. She lifts up her chin and presses her lips together to not seem vulnerable, but I can see how much pain she's keeping it in. As soon as Brittany exits our dorm, I join Santana and sit beside her on her bed. She sniffs softly and plays with her fingers below her.

"That day," she begins and clears her throat since her voice is beginning to sound low and weak. "when I went with Brittany for the Thanksgiving dinner, they kept talking about some guy at Lima North, but Brittany told me not to worry. Now it's all I think about. I know she's going with him and I can't help but feel like I'm dying inside..."

Several tears fall down her cheek. The white around her iris is slowly turning a pinkish color, but nothing compares to the sound of her sob as soon as she breaks down. I console her and, I swear, I can almost feel the same pain in my chest.

/ /

On our way into the city, Rachel tells me the place we're going is a coffee shop with live music. When we enter, there's a woman, a little older than us, doing a cover of the song _Underneath it all_ by No Doubt. It's dark and the vibe is slow along with the yellow flashing lights. We go into the middle of the crowd. Fortunately, not very many people are here since it's almost eleven. But then, I get the strange feeling of eyes watching us. Two guys; one with a mohawk and another tall, awkward one beside him have their gazed locked on Rachel and I. Ever since we walked in, they haven't stared in any other direction.

"Do you know them? They keep looking over here." I ask and she looks over.

"No. Just don't pay attention."

She pulls me in by my waist and I wrap my arms around her. I lower my head and her lips tickle my ear as she sings softly:

_You're really lovely, underneath it all_

Her hands dig into my shirt and roam down the skin of my back. The coolness in them make goosebumps form on every inch of my body. Her face buries into my neck and I could feel her lips planting kisses discretely, yet, so intimately and passionately. I breathe out and close my eyes begging her to stop because I won't be able to control myself, but wanting more. She continues straight up my neck, leading to my chin and, finally, my lips. We come to an end, gradually. Her eyes lock with mine. A soft giggle escapes her throat. I've memorized all her giggles, laughs, smiles and tones of voice. This one was blissful and low. Her head rests against my chest while we continue to sway. My hands trace down her body and stay on her waist. I kiss her head gently and close my eyes, but still, I could feel the guys in the corner of the room stare into the deep layer of my skull. I stare back in their direction and, immediately, the tension rises. Rachel looks at me and notices. Of course, my eyes are locked with theirs as I try my best to figure out what they want. Glance after glance, my body fills with frustration. Rachel calls for me, but I don't react. She clears her throat loudly, but I can't manage to break off the stare.

"Quinn!" she breathes out and groans slightly in anger. Her hand roams down my stomach and, suddenly, goes for the button of my jeans.

"Rachel!" I state with wide eyes and smack her hand away. She giggles and pulls me in by my front pockets to kiss me once again.

The song comes to an end and the flashing lights do as well. A dim light is placed above the stage. The guitarist tunes his guitar in the shadow behind the spotlight. I hold onto Rachel's hand tightly because these people are making me question their mental state. But out of nowhere, she breaks loose from my grip and disappears into the crowd.

"Rachel," I call for her, but don't hear her answer. "where are you going?! Rachel!"

I jump up in my spot to see where she is, but it doesn't work. My heart fills with panic and I can't breathe steadily. Then, the mic on stage screeches and catches my attention. She's up there, sitting on the stool. Slowly, I walk a little closer, but still in between some people in the crowd. Her eyes scan the different faces looking for me, until she sees me and smiles. The guitar starts playing and my rises in my chest.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

I smile while biting my lip shyly. As she sings, my heart is almost as steady as the speed of the guitar. Her eyes sparkle with the dim light and I could see that the lyrics that spill out of her mouth speak the truth. My arms cross as my soft stare is now glued to nothing but the woman I'm falling for. It's amazing how she can be so intimate and sensual, then so passionate and romantic. I ask myself what is it that I did that made me so lucky to have found her. I truly love her.

_... I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

The light fades as she sings the last line of the song. I inhale deeply, holding in the tears in my eyes. Moments later, I hear footsteps approach me from my right and it's her. She smiles and reaches for both my hands. Our eyes meet; I could drown in hers and never bother to ask for help.

We exhale simultaneously as she puts my hands on her lips and kisses them softly.

"I love you." I whisper weakly and feel my heart speed up. Her eyes grow soft and fragile; as if she'd been waiting all her life to hear me say those three words. I embrace her tightly and shut my eyes to remember this night. Those lyrics are forever engraved into every cell in my body.

"...I love you, too."

/ /

My assumption is that everyone is fast asleep since its almost three in the morning, but then I remember Brittany being out with a stranger that isn't known by any of us. The last thing I want is to wake up Santana, so I walk quietly to the window to see who she's with. It's a guy, of course, with hair almost as blonde as hers. Oh, won't her mother be _proud_. They lock lips against one of the buildings and I turn away in disgust. My heart wrenches for Santana because she genuinely loves this girl. They separate lips and Brittany smiles. It's not the same, though. It doesn't compare to the smile she has planted on her face when she's with Santana. I bet that in the back of her mind, she knows she'll never find love stronger than hers because love only comes once.

About an hour later, the door shuts once again and Brittany tries her best to make it in quietly.

"Did you have fun?" Santana asks in a whisper and Brittany sighs. She puts down her purse and takes off her shoes, while slipping into a long t-shirt. To my surprise, she walks over to Santana and sits beside her on the bed. Her pale fingers trace her jawline as her eyes bore into her skull. Santana looks to the floor to hide her pain, but Brittany lifts her chin up once more and presses her forehead with hers.

"You know this can't be happening anymore, Santana."

There's no sparkle in their eyes or passion in their voice, but I can feel the love in their hearts.

"I want us to just...be friends..."

At that moment, I turn my body so that my back is facing them. She was lying and we all knew. Her voice is weak and fragile. She speaks the words that her mother wants to hear. I'm not even looking at her body language, but I can hear it in her voice that she desperately, desperately wishes this whole scenario was just a dream.

"Don't do this, Brittany." Santana begs and breathes out deeply. My heart aches for both of them. I can't believe this is happening. Slowly, Brittany separates her forehead from Santana's and lets a tear stream down her cheek. The first tear is always the hardest because it's the one you tried holding in before you officially break down. I could feel the hurt sink into both of them as pain and intensity increases. The fall was gradual and amazing, just like I thought it'd be, but the break was fast and painful, like I knew it'd be. Maybe we should all warn the falling.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been about two weeks since Brittany and Santana split up. Both have been equally depressed and don't even glance at one another. Brittany hasn't been sleeping in our dorm lately; I'm guessing she stays in her mother's dorm. Santana doesn't talk to me as much anymore. Most of the time, she just stays in bed looking at a magazine or sleeping. Her face is pale; she hasn't been having a steady meal for days. I'm worrying more and more about these girls more than myself.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" I ask as I put on my tie.

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, Quinn." She answers and forces a smile to her face. I nod and head out.

I arrive to the cafeteria and see Rachel on her way up to her classroom then turn around to signal me to join her after. I giggle and raise my eyebrows in response. When I scan the room, I see Brittany sitting by herself. For moments, I debate whether I should talk to her or not, but I do. She's playing with the cereal in her bowl. I feel strange looking at her because she's usually smiling. Her hair, usually straight and combed through, is now in a messy bun. Bags are under her eyes; I can tell she hasn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days. There's no color in her face or sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey," I state and sit across from her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

There's silence. I open my juice carton and stick a straw inside while waiting for a reaction, any reaction, but she stays still.

"I know," she responds softly after my comment lingered in the air for eternity. "I'm just getting used to not seeing her every morning."

"Why?"

She sighs. "...My mom is sending me away."

Tears fill her eyes as she stares down at her cereal. My heart shatters. I can barely move or speak.

"I want to be with her so bad and you know I do. If my dad were here, he'd love her. He'd _let_ me love her."

"Where's your dad?"

"New York."

She looks at me with wide eyes and smiles.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'll just call him and tell him to pay for our tickets. Oh my gosh, Quinn, thank you!"

I giggle. "I don't know what I did, but okay."

She races up to our dorm and I walk slowly behind her. Even before I walk in, I hear shouting.

"Oh...sorry." I apologize and walk out once again. With all this drama, my brain can barely handle any screaming. So, I decide to go with Rachel. I walk into her classroom and see her wiping off the excess marker from the whiteboard. For moments, I just absorb her presence. Her wavy brown hair falls down her shoulders and moves along with her body. Steadily, she analyzes the white space before her for any black markings. There are none. Quietly, I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. She breathes out deeply and I can feel a smile spread across her lips as my face buries into her neck. I'd inhale her scent forever, if she'd let me.

"I love the pictures you put of us in my mailbox." she states and turns her body around to face me.

"What pictures?"

We separate. She takes out a stack of photos and sets them on her desk. Some are recent. Some are from a while ago. They're all of her, but i don't remember taking any of them. Then, I come across one with she and I hugging. My stomach drops and I can't get oxygen to my lungs.

"I didn't put these in there, Rachel." I whisper as loud as my body lets me.

"Then who did?"

My mind takes me to his face. It's as if I could still feel him boring his eyes into my body.

"Quinn..."

She says my name, but I can't shake his image away.

"I have to go." I say hurriedly and rush out. Santana decides to join me in my search for Finn. When we arrive at Lima North, she takes me to the football field.

"That's him." She points over to one of the guys with a number 24 on his jersey. As each player makes their way to the locker room, I stop Finn in his path. His face fades in color and his eyes dart in a different direction. He begins walking in a faster pace, then starts running. I go after him and Santana is not far behind. He stops at the entrance of the locker rooms and tries opening the locked doors.

"What do you want?" He asks with heavy breathing.

"You sent these." I state, still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, you like them?"

My body fills with anger. "What do you want to keep your mouth shut?"

He looks down at the picture of Rachel in my hand.

"You know what I want." He says with a smirk upon his face. I shake my head and push him away angrily.

"You can't have her." I respond with clenched teeth.

"Then you can't either."


	12. Chapter 12

"Quinn, did you hear?"

Santana and Brittany rush in quickly after my shower before class. They look weary and timid. I assume it's from all the bags they were lugging onto the taxi earlier for their move to New York, but it's not. It saddens me that they're leaving within three days of getting back together.

"Hear what?"

They glance at each other. Neither of them want to tell me, but I'll make them spill if I have to.

"Tell me." I state with my cheeks practically fuming.

"Rachel left." Santana says softly and Brittany hands me an envelope. I take it. The room is spinning and my hands are shaking uncontrollably. Yet, I manage to open up the folded piece of paper.

_I love you, Quinn. I'm sorry that this is how things worked out. You graduate in June and after that you'll be going to college. I won't mean anything to you. When you forget me, remember that I loved you. I still love you. I'm falling even more in love with you. _

_Rachel _

Tears stream down my face and I shake my head in denial. She didn't leave.

Yes, yes she did.

I throw the paper to the floor and Santana tries consoling me, but I fight her off. I tried fighting everyone off until Rachel came. With her, I didn't have to fight anymore. Santana doesn't let go. No matter how much I push, punch and kick her off, she doesn't let go. I give in and my heart shatters into countless pieces that have her name engraves within every inch.

Now, my days will consist of sleeping and replaying memories of us. My head memorized the scent of her hair, the sound of her voice and the softness in her eyes. The lyrics of the song she once dedicated to me will echo repeatedly in the empty walls of my heart. I wish I could forget; it'd be easier.


	13. Chapter 13

Mid-July

It's been about a month since I graduated. College is in August and Rachel told me I'd forget about her. If only she knew I'm not even close to doing that. Brittany's dad let me crash with them since it's my first time in New York. This is where I'd dream of being with Rachel, but I don't want to dream anymore.

Santana stands at the threshold of my room. One hand in her back pocket and the other is being used to balance herself against the door. She analyzes me. She sees I'm depressed and saddened by the imaginary presence of Rachel I have in my head.

"I found out that she teaches a summer session at the high school up the street. Want to go?"

I nod and walk up beside her. She smiles while messing up my hair playfully.

The school is not the best, but it's nice. Most of the classroom doors are closed and I can always tell Rachel's apart. It's always open. I walk into her classroom. She's cleaning the whiteboard with a paper towel. It's been forever since I've seen her and I can't help but just stare at her. Suddenly, she stops. She's remembering me; I can feel it.

"Rachel..." I whisper and her body turns to face me. The paper towel in her hand drops along with her heart rate. Half a smile comes upon my face. I don't know what to do or what to say, so I just wait. Wait, with a lily in my hand that belongs to her.

I step closer and notice the photos of her and a stranger on her desk. My heart immediately turns to stone and plummets down to the abyss in my stomach. The lily in my hand drops and I see her eyes fill with sorrow.

"Quinn..." She calls for me, but she seems so far. "Quinn!"

She grabs a hold of my arm, but I tug it back.

"Don't touch me."

"Quinn, listen, please."

But I don't need to listen. She loves me. Her eyes, her voice, even the follicles in her skin scream my name. Slowly, her hands roam up my body, then gently massage the crook of my neck. My heartbeat speeds up as the tension we have held in since our last encounter increases sharply. Her faces leans in, but I pull away. I can almost hear her heart shatter as the space between us increases.

"I have to go." My voice sounds so weak, but she's seen me at my weakest. All she does is nod with her bottom lip between her teeth. She sits on her desk and looks down at the floor so I won't see her expression. I walk out and shut her door. My back is against the wall and I could taste the bitterness on my tongue. I need her. My memory takes me back...

_You're always in such a rush to get out of my class_

_I could get in a lot of trouble if I'm seen with you _

_You always look so bored when you're with me _

_You don't have to say it back, or even feel the same way, but I just need you to know that _

A tear tips off the corner of my eye and runs down my cheek. Even after all the pain I felt when she left, I can't forget about how much happiness she brought me. Suddenly, I walk back in again and she looks up hopefully. It feels like I forgot something. That something isn't my camera or my bag, it's her. My lips meet hers almost instantly. Both our hearts flutter back up simultaneously from our empty stomachs. Heavy breathing is followed by hands caressing and passion flowing through every vein.

I need her.

I crave her.

And even though she was with someone else, I know she'd never forget about me. Maybe we all should have warned the falling.


End file.
